Intrigue anyone? before Tea?
by squidgy
Summary: It was the eighth year of our rule, we four had hardened and grown, our borders were secured, treaties were in place and we now faced challenges that only fresh peace and good trade can bring. Calormen gold and evil whispers were threatening a civil war.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything...Thanks CS lewis

"King Edmund, the champion needs to be a human, , the passions that have been raised against the Lion Throne by Calorman gold, if I am champion against Ainmast challenge, they will say that you are kept here not by Aslans' will but the endeavors of Narnians."

Oreius words were well spoken and they echoed in the small chapel to Aslan that were used for meeting such as these, intrigue and strategy seemed so much easier to conduct when you sat in a room imbued with love.

It was the eighth year of our rule, we four had hardened and grown, our borders were secured, treaties were in place and we now faced challenges that only fresh peace and good trade can bring. Calormen gold and evil whispers were threatening a civil war.

It was a simple strategy that those opposed to our rule were employing, one I would use in their position as well. We were daughters of eve and sons of adam, our population was not. We reigned with Aslans will, but he was an animal, a lion. The whispers had first reached my ears five years previously and had grown every year since. It was devilishly difficult to counter rumors such as these. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, stories such as these can take their on their own life, especially if you tried to quell them, so I had let them grow.

It had taken five years to culminate to the challenge the high King would be petitioned with tomorrow. Ainmanst, a proud centaur from the South had come to Cair Parvrel to formally petition the High King for hand to hand combat to the death to be returned to the Lone Island tournament. He openly welcomed the chance to fight the lions best with sword and fist

I saw it as an open challenge to the throne from within Narnian borders, Years ago my brothers and sisters had agreed that for all internal tournaments the crown would be represented by my banner. For seven years I had endured bruises both on my ego and my body at each tournament.

"My brother would not in any sense allow any other than my royal self ride into that arena to represent the lion throne" I said with a sour smile, I leaned back against the hard pew " oh Aslan, what would you have me do?"

The "to the death" part had been the mainstay of Jadis tournaments, I sometimes woke myself in the night wondering why so many of our subjects seemed to yearn for some of the more bloodier parts of Jadis rule.

"Just," Oreius voice was trying to be quiet unfortunately he was not good at it "you will fall, Aimmast is stronger and skilled, if you face him you will die" the voice echoed in the small room.

Aslan loves me, was my first thought, followed by the discomfort in my stomach that these statements brought on. Did he really? To what given value of love? I swallowed "Have you ever been bested by a Human, Oreius?"

It was a level of his regard to me, that he did not dismember me there and then, if you ever meet a centaur know that they never discuss their failures in battle and to ask after such information is considered a challenge.

I had asked him to meet me here to discuss just this, my chances against a centaur, but I had to have three brandies prior to get the courage, If I had been able to discuss this with Peter my courage would have been stronger.

My dear Brother, High King Peter, would have none of these intrigues; to him the world was black and white. That was why he was magnificent to me, I lived in a perfect grey, if he understood the implications of the challenge he would raise the army, sweep on the centaur settlement and then the rumors _would really start_

My brother needed to know nothing about this. Not until I had the solution was underway

"Yes, thrice" this statement from Oreius was accompanied by a slap to the back of the head.

I looked at him, amazed, "how many times have you beaten?" I had truly not considered it possible that my weapons teacher had been bested at any point of his long war history.

Oreius laughed at my expression "three times, did you think I was invincible?"

I ducked my head, I wanted to say "well, yes, actually" but time was at the essence, I had stolen time that was eating time for this meeting and Susan was complaining again that I was too thin.

"Do you think I could be trained sufficiently to best him? " I looked at him; his expression gave me the answer. But still as my teacher he was not ready to limit my skill. "Maybe in a year of dedicated centaur training" he said, "a year you don't have, the tournament is in a sennight"

"And the lion throne will need to accept this challenge, if we mandate it a challenge not to death, he will make it one regardless" I finished for him. "I should have seen this; I did see this, just not so soon."

He shifted uneasily in the confines of the chapel, he looked ahead to the relief that depicted the a brave lion on the stone table, "The daughter of Eve that bested me still lives, in the Mountain kingdoms to the west"

I stood, as Silvo knocked discreetly, I had court this afternoon, Oreius had given me a simple solution I just had to put it in to action. I stood for a moment staring, chewing the inside of my lip as I was apt to do when I was plotting intrigue.

"Thank you, Oreius, your council as ever is sound, perhaps my Queen Lucy's ribbon maid will be interested in a warrior from the west as she is compiling a list of heroic figures of the female gender."

I closed the door to the chapel after carefully making sure Jennifer the spider had time to make her way to her web. The chapel was a perfect place for intrigue not just for I and Jennifer had overheard many conversations that had needed to reach my ears.

I turned and was almost knocked over by Lucy throwing her arms around me, "my Queen, what a surprise to see you here"

It was well known that Lucy was Narnia's sweetheart, she knew it and did her best to maintain it. To everyone but me that is. "I'm here because you ordered me to, you prig" she hissed into my ear.

I told myself it was because she was becoming a teenager, with so many people watching her every move, who else could she rebel with?. She came away from my ear with a smile on her face, not surprising me in the least. There were servants watching.

I also know she loves Aslan with every breath and the heat she felt towards me would pass like a summer shower.

"oh Ed, you should have come to lunch, we had jam tarts" she smiled her words at me knowing that I was starving. I refused to be pulled in.

"Dear Queen, we are well met I wanted to discuss the way sound travels from open windows in the East Tower" I arched my right eyebrow at her. She blushed slowly and tucked her arm into mine.

"I will walk you to court, Ed, you will be late"

I knew about her affair with Tumnus, well lack of actual affair really, while it was all innocent I still wanted her to be discreet. I had tried to have this discussion with her before but Narnia's state affairs kept getting in the way.

"I think perhaps that window could be closed, if there is a difficulty with the latch we must discuss it some other day"

Lucy had put her head on my arm, as we walked and I could feel the heat of blush through my silk Jerkin.

"The tournament is a sennight away" I waited to feel her nod on my shoulder " I have often thought it is unfair it is only the sons of Adam who have a champion for the lion throne at these events"

She laughed gaily, still with her head on my arm "Oh dear sweet brother, It is not that I do not want a champion, It's just that Su and I are not really tournament champion material, besides we have you!" she sounded like old Lucy and despite myself I smiled.

"Nevertheless, I suggest that perhaps some balance is needed this year" I tried to match her light tone we had reached the door to my judges rooms, I brought her ear to mine "before the formal requests to the High King tomorrow afternoon."

She stepped back and looked into my face her eyes now wide "I will give it some thought. Dear Peter is quite set on our current champion"

I held her gaze " Oh, I have no intention of being replaced as a champion of the lion Throne or indeed of not competing, perhaps I need a challenge?" I paused as I picked a ribbon from her hair, "your ribbons are pretty today, my dear queen"

Minovin, the court recorder, opened the door for me. Lucy was smiling with her eyes for the first time that day, she liked intrigues as much as I.

Play nice nice, this is a first for me and any comments are welcome


	2. A quiet night in

**Narnian and some characters belong to CS Lewis and some characters to elecktrum. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, I will put them back unbroken and hopefully untarnished when I'm finished . Some I just made up. This isn't meant to be a Mary Sue so if I'm going wrong please tell me.**

**

* * *

**

I watched as Minovan closed the door behind Edmund, my initial displeasure at him interrupting my day vanished at the thought of being part of one of his schemes.

I had helped him before sometimes knowing that I was helping and sometimes not. The best for Narnia always seemed to be after he had been in the chapel. I nodded to myself. Aslan himself guided my brother's steps and as such I needed to convince Peter that I needed a champion.

I twirled in the sunlight that glinted on the court windows and started to skip down the corridor, I caught myself on the third skip. I was grown up now.

The references to the window could not be mistaken; he wanted me to end seeing Tunmus "I won't" I declared to myself. I stopped myself from turning around and poking my tongue at the closed door far behind me.

It was at the third corridor that I saw Tyran, one of my ladies in waiting, she was laughing into her wing tips.

"Tyran! Why the mirth?"

The goose dropped her wing tip "oh Lucy! It was such a sight you have just missed it" she waded into one of the open spaces that make Cair Paravel so light and airy. The entire population of the garden was smiling and sitting in the middle was my one of ladies, a small and shy mouse that generally looked after my ribbons was on a garden bench, being fanned by a honey eater.

"Oh Lucy! Lucy!" the goose was practically honking my name "Captain Kannel came and bowed to Erann and said the Centaur Orieus felt the Lady Se'zann the weapon master of the Western Wall should be on her list of legendary woman warriors"

"My ribbons were pretty today were they? Brother Mine" I muttered under my breath.

Centaurs in the women's gardens were enough to make most of the ladies flit, but to have the dashing and handsome bow to the smallest of my staff would have been a sight.

Erann lists were made up on the spot and many an afternoon not involving court duties were filled with discussion of such lists, yesterday the list had been woman warriors, in this very garden. My brow furrowed. How had Edmund known?

That was why I'm getting increasingly angry with him, it wasn't fair that he knew everything, there was no news that I could give the Just King that he didn't already know and his night terrors seemed to be getting worse. I longed to sit and talk with him, in the shade of the castle, talk to him about Tunmus and Susan and Peter and, and, and… the list I admit was a long one. I had always liked to talk to Edmund and today was not going to be the day either. I missed him.

"Queen Lucy" a tall rabbit with a fetching blue bonnet sat next to me, when I smiled at her, she continued "the silk worms and the textile traders are in the morning room west wing"

I turned; it seemed we never had much time together to talk anymore.

oooXXXooo

We were meeting a Calormen delegation at this evening meal, I had spent so long admiring the fine threads of our eastern provinces that I was running late, I had also lost my shoes, gained a blue silken shawl that I'm sure Susan would love, that was currently wrapped around my shoulders, I was running with my skirts held high with the swift gazelle Jill at my side it was an evening for racing on the beach, dancing in the woods and singing with the Merpeople, it was definitely not a night for sitting quietly and eating daintily oil drenched foods with old men who reeked of cloying clove perfume.

Su was waiting for me outside the room, I could feel her disapproval before Id even reached her, it rolled of her in waves that had me slowed to a sedate walk by the time I reached her, and Jill had taken cover down another corridor.

"Lucy" she said as she straightened my crown and smoothed my hair " you are Queen Valiant" she paused "and these are Calormen from the Tisroc himself who are set in their ways, try and remember how we present ourselves is how we present Narnia" I pulled my skirts down to cover my stained bare feet before she noticed.

"We had better hurry, Edmund has missed both break fast and lunch, he'll be starving" I knew how to deflect my sisters attention from my current state of attire.

She pivoted gracefully and opens the doors in a fluid motion, the four men seated at the low tables on large cushions immediately rose as Susan and I entered. My elder brother's presence dominated the room. It seemed to be a physical force that filled every nook and cranny.

He didn't say anything to either of us, just stepping forward to first me, lightly touching his lips to my forehead and to Su who smiled at his silent greeting, he took Su's arm and escorted her to a cushion by his side, Edward was their for my arm and settled me on a cushion away from Su. Which surprised me, Su was famous for pinching me at these diplomatic meetings to keep me quiet.

I looked around their was more servants than normal for this type of visa entry interview, many were young females and I wondered briefly if we sought to show the Calormen who prized female beauty that Narnia had many beauties. It made me vaguely angry that we would stoop to consider that part of Calormen culture.

Peter began the formal introduction and I nodded and spoke in turn as I looked at our guests. They looked like most Calormen diplomats and I wondered briefly if they had a uniform. A turban decorated with feathers and jewels topped the white voluminous billowing cloaks that were covered in talismans and tassels enveloping both men and in sitting on the cushions they looked like meringues covered with sprinkles.

Su suggested we eat as we spoke, Ed was quickly into the food, which had Su eyes narrowed and I knew my appearance would not be a matter of discussion before bed tonight.

It turned out the Calormen were here to search for a missing statue of their horrid god, I'm condensing the conversation for you as Calormen take forever and ever to say anything and they say it in a most convoluted manner. I quietly listened to their story, in between Tisroc (may he live forever!) and quotes from the poets, it turns out that the statue was quite important and they wished to travel to a Centaur settlement in the South to search for it and needed passes for two maybe three weeks.

It is very rude to interrupt a Calormen when they are in story mode, so we sat and patiently listened through the story that took three courses. At the end, just when dessert was being served, they finished formally and Su was smiling,

"Tarkaan Ashota, Tarkaan Areshhessh, I believe I have been gifted a boon that may save you much travel" She inclined her head to Peter "if my High King Peter will excuse me from the table I will fetch it from my quarters"

As Peter murmured his assent, I watched Ashota eyes as they watched the interchange between Peter and Su, the Calormen not knowing Alsan, had made some assumptions in regards to my siblings' relationship. That did not stop their prince from pursuing Su, but it was still insulting. Ed casually reached across and took Peters plate to finish the oily desert that was left. Ashota eyes widen and flickered in astonishment between my brothers and a heat flared up from my chest.

"O, Most High King" Areshhessha began even his voice was oily, "as Queen Susan in our sight, as the poets say, is a jewel who glimmers in with many jewels"

"She's pretty handy with a bow and arrow too" I interjected. Ed didn't stop his eating, but Peter stilled slightly.

Areshhessha, cleared his throat unsure of why I had been allowed to speak, he thought he had paid us a compliment by calling my sister a jewel, and Susan was a Jewel in her graciousness and gentleness, but this man did not mean that, he was commenting only on her physical beauty and at this I felt insulted. What use was that sort of jewel except to be an ornament?

"An unnecessary and unseemly occasion for a Tarkeena" said Ashota firmly; you could hear the distaste in his voice. "The poets say "raising children is an art...""

The heat had reached my cheeks and I interrupted hotly "Narnian women are extremely proficient in the arts of war also, Sir!" I turned to Peter whose eyes had hardened first towards the Calormen and then towards me "In fact, to prove the effectiveness of my gender to you Tarkaan, with the High Kings permission I intend to enter a lady Champion in this year's Lone Isle Tournament!"

Peter was angry, but other than the chilling in the room he gave no sign of it. "We already have a much loved Champion, your Highness"

"Me!" said Edmund it was the only word he had contributed that evening.

"Of course you are," I was floundering now" but we could start a new division, like hand to hand combat and then we, well, Ed could compete in the lances"

"Don't you think I could win in close quarter combat?" Edmund mildly asked me. What was he doing, this was his idea!

I was abruptly aware of how this conversation must appear to the Calormen and my cheeks redden further, bickering between children. I opened my mouth and was saved from saying anything by the poised return of Su who carried a small ornament box.

She picked up the chill in the room immediately and sent a questioning glance to Peter who remained mute. She sat gracefully, placing the box in between the empty dishes "I am sure that you would be honoured to accept this in response to your request to the Lion Throne" she said as she deftly flicked the box open facing the Calormen.

Both men opened their mouth in shock, I strained to see around the box lid, what I could see was an extremely distasteful statue of something with lots of teeth and arms. No wonder it was in a box.

Susan continued "I had thought to give it to Prince Raba-"

Ashota interrupted by spitting out "you have kept this sacred Statute in the worthless women's quarters!"

My voice was clear in the silence, "Susan, I was suggesting to the High King in your absence that we should have a Lady Champion at this years Tournament, not competing against our esteemed brother, of course, perhaps in a hand to hand combat, against all species."

Susan smiled directly towards me, "yes, that does sound appropriate for this years festivities, Peter" she was totally ignoring the Calormen now, her cheeks were flushed " I believe since our honoured guests no longer need to travel South, they can stay and enjoy the fray"

High King Peter rose signally the end of the meal, the end of the interview and the registering of the insult, it was impossible not to rise with him and we all did, including the Calormen.

"Gentlemen, the Lion Throne is pleased that Narnia could return your icon with little delay, let it not be said that Narnia holds to the relics of our neighbours, since that you no longer need to travel South please enjoy our hospitality until the Tournament and then until fair winds prevail for your swift journey home"

He led us out of the room and he strode towards our private quarters and we followed in his wake in silence until we reached our quarters.

When he closed the thick doors was shut behind. He spun and addressed us three.

"Since when did we want to go war against the Calormen?" Peter could roar at a whisper "and where were you, my diplomat? Stuffing your face" the last was addressed at Edmund.

Edmund opened his mouth but Susan beat him to actually say something "Peace brother, he hasn't eaten all day and they were obnoxious" she tossed her hair "worthless women's quarters, indeed!"

"an additional champion for the crown throne at the Lone Island Tournament is nothing to do with the Calormen, Peter, there is no way it can be construed as an act of aggression against the Tisroc, The tournament is after all Narnians competing against Narnians" Edmund spread his hands in a conciliatory manner as he spoke.

Peter eyes narrowed "good my brother, I feel that I face the diplomat who has resurfaced when I need my brother"

There was a brief silence that followed Peter's words as Ed held his gaze, I couldn't help but break the stalemate.

"Peter, He called Susan and I worthless women when Su was returning an item that obviously has as much value to them, why else would they travel so far to gain it? And then when we return it to them it they insult us! They do not just insult as Queens of Narnia but every female cousin!" I knew I was repeating myself but a sense of outrage was still in my chest no matter how quelling the High Kings gaze. "We may not want to go to war with Calormen but THEY obviously wish to start a conflict with us"

"She speaks the truth, Peter, and well you know it" Edmund spoke "The Tarkaans had no cause to insult Queen Susan and in such a public manner also, Her Majesty was not to know there was a gender preference to that Icon. It is trivial to us as we are Aslans, however they see a transgression when we do not"

A chill went through my bones, quelling some of the heat in my chest, I bet Queen Susan didn't know that the artefacts religious significance were Male Orientated, but King Edmund the Just, the crowned head who was our main ambassador to the Calormen and Telmarine would know just that. I resolved to quiz Su as soon as we retired to our chambers to where she had got the artefact from exactly.

"They as Tisroc ambassadors have erred, ours was a innocent mistake. Our Gentle Queen was preparing to return the artefact to Prince Rabadash, perhaps that mere fact of good intention saved the artefact from destruction. We were acting in good faith with a religious artefact that has no place in Alsans country. They, however, are in our Court in Cair Parvel. I ask you, My High King, if we were in Calormen and you berated the Tisroc for his ownership of slaves or perhaps insulted the Prince Rabadash?" Edmund voice was silky "even now they would be arming their Calvary"

There was silence again. Peter took of his crown and rubbed to clear the slight indent on his forehead with his thumb and index finger. I felt a deep pang of sympathy; his crown was far heavier than ours. I knew his head would be aching from his long day.

"You must also consider the impact this insult will have on our allies and our cousins, there is many a noble young man who will be on our doorstop tomorrow who will want to prove themselves to the Gentle Queen, our cousins will take this as insult to both Queen Susan and Queen Lucy" Edmund smiled ruefully at Su, "this may be the queen who launches a 1000 ships, those who will not stir for Queen Susan, will stir for Queen Lucy, the very trees will sing for a vengeance with Calormen"

Peter almost flopped in one of the chairs that surrounded the fire that blazed. "The impact of their insult will ripple across Narnian and beyond. We must take immediate action to settle those ripples" Edmund continued.

Peter leaned forward and steeped his fingers to his chin, his crown on the side of the chair "In truth I did not see events in this light, Edmund" he began "Is this in fact the first of our war councils?, should we wake the lords and commence preparations for battle, you speak truthfully that as Tisroc ambassadors they insult not only our queens but Narnia itself, do you believe Aslan wishes us to War with Calormen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Narnian and some characters belong to CS Lewis and some characters to elecktrum. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, I will put them back unbroken and hopefully untarnished when I'm finished . Some I just made up. This isn't meant to be a Mary Sue so if I'm going wrong please tell me.**

**

* * *

**

The fear I felt at manipulating my Older Brother beat unsteadily in my chest and my stomach filled with oil and cloves, rolled uncomfortably. "Aslan loves me" I told myself as I gazed at my magnificent brother reposed against the firelight. Aslan guides me. This way involved the least bloodshed.

"No, My King, we do not need to go to war, how quickly you leap to take us to battle" I let a wry smile touch my lips. It was true; Peters answer to most things was a show of force.

I walked to the chair that sat adjacent to his and leaned on the back. I wanted to sit but my stomach cramped painfully. Su said on the chair and leaned into its softness, her hair brushing my fingers. The silky strands momentarily reminding me of what I protected.

"I suggest we tread softly, we know little about these Calormen, I doubt given the interest the Prince Rabadash has indicated in Queen Susan that they would be currently well favoured by their Tisroc for their actions tonight."

"we should put them under house arrest, probably more so for their own protection, give a cursory look at there travel goods, send word to the Tisroc's that we are displeased at their behaviour and send them back"

"And we can find all that gold that they are funding the rebellion with" I tacked on in my head.

I felt rather than heard Su sigh; "So much trouble, If only you had come and looked at the horrible thing when I asked, Ed, none of this would happen"

I choose to ignore her comment.

"Queen Lucy's suggestion of a female champion is an ideal channel for the anger our cousins will have, especially if we ensure the calormen stay for the Tournament. As I said before the tournament is for Narnians, it will not be seen as aggression to the Tisroc, but a show of our strength and the prowess of our womenfolk. All these men who are going to be howling in Su's defence will be more than willing to take part."

Lucy sat on the arm of the chair.

"We can just say we have a different champion, Pete, just for this year, Ed can be all manly next year"

Peter rubbed his eyes tiredly, "you're both ganging up on me"

" I am as well" Su voice carried a smile.

"Well, in that case" he threw up his arms in a flamboyant gesture that showed how tired he really was "its not going to be either of you two, is it"

Lucy's bright laughter, "don't be silly" I wondered if it was just me who could hear the brittleness behind it. "I was thinking of the Lady Se'zann of the Western Wall"

Peter looked at me, suspicion starting to darken his eyes. " Se'zann? As our champion? " He paused as he stripped my soul bare. "I know of her. She is, she is not….. the most chivalrous of fighters" He looked at Lucy perched on his right " her manner and dress sense alone will offend the calormen and the Archenlanders"

"Lu, I ask you to reconsider" Peter was seriously against her choice and he was using his "I am High King" voice and I saw Lucy wavering.

"She sounds perfect" said Su, her voice equally "I am a Queen" for someone who wore the title "gentle" she could be surprising inflexible and in my minds eye I could see her jaw tightening like it always did when her mind was made up.

I knew with Su backing I would not be the champion at this years Tournament.

I clenched the chair as another cramp threatened to bring up the cloves. "Peter half of Narnia will be behind that door" I nodded to the thick doors "we need to make all this happen"

"Ed, you've met Se'zann, don't you think she is just not suitable?" Had I met Se'zann? I thought hard. Peter was appealing to me, If I disputed then he would have final say.

"I don't think I have" I said honestly, Peter knew when I lied outright. "Where would I have met her?"

"At any of our battles! She's got long dark hair, gets dropped behind lines with Orieus, wears leather like a dwarf, our champion should reflect our crown, as you do, not wander around in skintight leather"

I couldn't remember her truly, most of my time in battle was spent with dwarves and fauns, no wonder Orieus had recommended her if she fought alongside him to take the rear guard of our enemies. "She sounds Ideal"

"Listen, good my brother, we have a limited time frame to prevent war, you have court petitions tomorrow and many would be already thinking of ways of revenge, we need to protect the calormen, dress is easily changed. I believe that Queen Lucy suggestions has merit, more so because she has publicly expressed it"

Peter knew he had lost, I could see it in his eyes, leadership had changed him and he accepted his defeat graciously.

"Lu, if you want Se'zann you will need to contact her, it's a long march and she may not make it a sennight if it's not good weather"

"You may use my bats if you want" I offered

Lucy gave me a look "I have my own communication methods, thank you, Ed"

Peter looked at me, "Ed, Su can look after the details involved with the Calormen, you go find the healer to get something to settle your stomach, I'm going to get some sleep I have a feeling that the petitions are going to be long and hard tomorrow."

I chilled, sometimes my brother can read me like a book.


	4. Morning Dew

When I returned from the healers the foul taste still in my mouth, Peter was asleep and I gave thanks to Aslan for this small mercy. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed and closed my eyes.

It felt like I had just closed them when I felt that I was being watched, Peter steady breathing sounded from the other side of the large bed. A smell like the pine forest tinted with dew, crept to my nose, I opened my eyes cautiously, It was dark, the dark that came before the sun was ready to rise and my little sister was sitting on the floor next to the bed with her arms crossed on the edge of the bed staring intently at me.

Her eyes shone with a faint green and my heart sunk, she had entrusted her soul to the dryads again.

"My bats are very efficient, you could have used them" I whispered.

"Not nearly as much fun, " she whispered in return. "she's older than I thought she'd be, move over, and she is really human"

I moved across, putting my back against the warmth of Peters and lifted the covers, she crept in beside me, unlike me she was in her night gown, the lace on the hem and her bare feet were wet and cold.

I fought to stay awake, I hated waking up and there was the other thing.

"are you trying to provoke Su?, you know how she's got about sharing the bed" I said into her ear as I settled the blankets around her. "I'll just say you went to bed fully dressed" I could feel her grin.

"I'll say you spent the night with Bacchus" I whispered in her ear. She stiffened "you beast!" It was my turn to grin and I pulled her cold body closer.

I was almost back to sleep, lulled by Peters not quite snores and Lucy's returning warmth, "she's almost here" It took me a moment to think who she was whispering about, "she's camped by the river rush, with a huge horse".

I did come awake then, "that's less than a hard day's ride, why did she come? She must have left weeks ago",

Lucy was starting to drowse, the green glow seeping under her closed eyelashes" I asked her and she said Aslan had called her" , she sighed drifting further into sleep. "she's old, Ed, old as some of the trees around her camp, I'm not sure if she can still fight if she's that old"

Lucy could, with help from the trees, lift from her body as the dryads lifted from their trees. She said it was amazing fun and said it was the only way to dance. When she travelled, as she had this night, the trees had lifted her spirit from one tree to another. In this way, she tended to see the world as the trees did. I hated it, I hated that she left her body cold and lifeless, it smacked of the white witches magic. I am not sure of how Peter and Susan felt as I never broached the subject with them. I did not even know if they knew.

Lucy's breathing deepened and I know she slept; I turned to look at her. She was here to tell me that she thought Alsan approved of whatever action I was taking even though I skittered us along a path that took Narnia to war and endangered our sister's impending engagement. My mind started mapping paths that the day would take, Susan and I over the years disagreed but I didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily.

"stop thinking whatever your thinking Ed, Se'zann can fight, Su's a big girl, go back to sleep, we have at least another half hour, we will deal with it in the morn" growled Peter as he turned and wrapped his arm around both Lucy and I. As the high king commanded, sleep found me quickly.

* * *

Morning came in a flurry, Martil woke us early to say the Queen Susan was looking for Lucy, which got Peter out of bed immediately, followed by me much more slowly. Lucy just rolled over and pulled up the covers and started to suck her thumb.

"She's so innocent" sighed Peter as he pulled his training jerkin on.

I snorted "her best friend is a faun, she spends her nights with satyrs and dryads, innocence my foot"

I glanced at Lucy and could see the wicked smile form around the thumb as I disappeared from the room before Su's arrival. Lucy has Su wrapped around her finger and would be safe from Su displeasure. Peter and I, however, made ourselves scarce.

Training was hard and I didn't get time to speak to Orieus, which I longed to. He was the only one who I had confided in and I wanted to tell him that things were moving quickly. What I did gather from snatched conversations as I passed groups that the entire palace guard was ready to defend the Queens and march on Calormene immediately and did indeed see the insult as worthy as marching to war. As a very poor second they were prepared to accept a female champion as had been discussed at dinner the night before.

I had hardly put down the rough wooded training stave, when a cat slinked to my side, bowing his head in the way that the cats all had. "Your Majesty, the Gentle Queen requires an audience" I silently debated going to the guardhouse to clean up as I desperately wanted the baths there. I guessed that Su cursory look over the Tarkans luggage had most probably found the gold and weapons and she required my input.

It would be favourable, I decided, to show the calormene that the Queens of Narnia could call their Kings from the training grounds hot and sweaty.

It was only half way to Su did I realized that she may be calling me to berate me for allowing Lucy to share our bed last night, where my appearance hot and sweaty would not be in my favour.

So it was in trepidation that I approached the summer rooms, Su's temper was slow to heat but remained hot for some time. I did not want her angry during this period when a civil war loomed from the south.

The summer rooms, so named as they glowed a soft gold in the morning sun, were Su's hub as she organised the working of the Cair Parvel and its surrounding gardens. She would be seated at her desk in the centre of the room in the pale blue that she favoured looking like a sapphire set in gold, as most would be suitors saw her for the first time informally in this setting, it was no wonder Peter was always fending them off for her hand.

I paused, the door that customarily was closed and guarded, was wide open. The double doors gave clear vision to any passing traffic of a queen seated at her desk, the two calormen stood to one side while she worked. I felt a pang of sympathy in my knees, Su had used that tactic on me once on a occasion when she was especially displeased.

I entered the room and saw four guards in the corners. On the other side of the room out of view of the door was a large chest thrown back to show the gold. Su did not acknowledge my presence.

"You asked for my attendance, sister" I said to break the silence.

Su put down her quill and pointedly did not look at the Calormen or the gold. "My brother, I am most displeased with events this morning" she narrowed her eyes "there are many events that have consequence that I have encountered" She picked the quill. "do you know which has disrupted my morning the most"

I swallowed. Su was obviously making a point to the Calormen and I determined to play my role, that didn't change the fact that I knew that Su was seething and I would be the brunt of numerous slights for many days.

"I feel I may have an inkling"

Su's smile was devoid humour "an inkling?, It is court and petitions today , it is The High King and the Just Kings sitting"

I fought back a tirade of swearing that would not been out of place on a song bird. Lucy was still in bed, the lazy wench. I'm not sure how she'd managed to get around Su, it was Peter's and her sitting today. I was annoyed Lucy enjoyed her sitting days listening to petitions; I did not as I felt that each petition should be brought before the courts for real mediation instead of a blanket ruling that was akin to waving a magical wand.

"that will be all, thank you Edmund, please don't let me detain you" Su dismissal was curt. I left her chambers, my anger stiffening my gait despite my efforts .

"Lezi" I hissed and almost immediately the cat appeared at my side "find the valiant queens whereabouts, Im going to the wash house and then Im going to have a small talk to our most regal sister" my careful plans might fail because my sister wished to remain in bed.


End file.
